CARCER NULLUS
Profile C A R C E R N U L L U S L I V E S. The enigmatic mastermind of the digital age, he appears to have no motive save destruction, and will seemingly back any being that seems to have potential as an agent of chaos and so very; very many efforts trace themselves back to this singular individual. They are the sworn enemy of the Cybernetic Queen, though Carcer’s the main one swearing enemyship, as he’s seemingly taken a keen interest in specifically targeting her and her actions. Whatever his agenda is, her do-gooding seems to oppose it on some primordial level that eats him alive. And, the man is indeed far connected enough to be an eternal nightmare upon the net, not its destructor but its demiurge, its Chernabog orchestrating suffering. And, unlike most of CQ’s enemies, he is almost certainly human. The fact that he has been able to completely disappear off the net and reappear elsewhere far more easily than a program can is proof of this. And, while the identity of Carcer in our world is unknown, there are a few scraps of evidence. The most commonly suspected person behind Nullus’ actual digital identity is enigmatic tech CEO Morton A. Freling; called by some “The Next Tesla,” along with “The Next Edison” by those being less generous, with a company that has a dizzyingly innovative wondrous front face, talking about innovation and commitment to freedom while being relentlessly and ruthlessly brutal to its workers and competitors at the same time... Abilities He seems to have vast amounts of computing power behind him to alter programs to his whims, completely warping their identities to the most destructive extremes, or; more subtly; copying and combining pieces of beings into his own sick, rambling monsters. Characterization While Nullus keeps his motives close to his "chest," if he is indeed Freling, there is one piece of evidence that outlines his "game plan" and his worldview. In his earlier years, back in the extremely early 1990s, Freling wrote a book that is vanishingly rare in print that outlines a frighting neo-futurist view of the internet, based on the view that humanity may only evolve through suffering; conflict; and violence related to a bizarre set of occult principles. Thusly, the internet should be organized to provoke such, to create such a place of hate and rage and destructive competition; and to expand that environment to the greater world that only the greatest could survive, that humanity could evolve to its true dark spiritual potential. The book then outlined an ideological roadmap of how this could be accomplished, along with series of occultic principles to “alter the magickal landscape of The Net”, ones that map remarkably well to his own and which appears to have a specific time of "endgame" in mind that maps eerily close to our own... Additional Info. While few printed copies of the book survive, it does enjoy a life on filesharing sites. And Carcer Nullus seems mysteriously dedicated to keeping those files from being deleted, hence the evidence there. And if the ideas that book expresses are any indication of his agenda, yikes… Author Commentary I originally wrote the name in Cybernetic Queen's bio, without much idea of what I was gonna do with it, until I eventually realized I kinda had to make them. I took inspiration from the final boss of an obscure Super Mario Bros 2 hack, albeit loosely, for the design, and gave his (possible) human incarnation the name both to match with the later-adopted theme naming and also because it was such a groanworthy pun I kinda had to. Major Appearances (If Any) Sampletext License And, of course, they are free to use as you see fit under a CC-BY-Vanilla license so long as I; Thomas F. Johnson, am credited as their creator! Blatant Shilling And, if you wanna support me, maybe check out my Patreon'', ''or even just send a Ko-Fi my way! Every penny is appreciated, and I am eternally grateful for those who donate! Gallery Pics Go Here Category:CQ-Verse